Spider-Man
'Spider-Man '''is the main protagonist of ''Spider-Man: The Red Web. ''He is the vigilante hero who protects New York City with his spider-adopted superpowers. Biography Personality Spider-Man is a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him a formidable protector of the innocent. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. Also, he does get on the nerves of his enemies, since he knows that if they are angry, they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable. However, whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind his humorous facade; however, he is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is fighting, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. He is quick to assume guilt and responsibility for anything bad that happens in his presence or that he can, in some way, relate back to him. Death in particular is difficult for Spider-Man to reconcile with, leading him to make dramatic and unrealistic proclaimations. Spider-Man is also often a loner and due to his individualistic style, having been a social outcast in his youth, Spider-Man finds it hard to work with others. He is also a strong willed hero, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being a hero, Spider-Man is nerdy, awkward and shy however these traits have faded through the years as he grew up and gained confidence. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology: 'Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted from an irriadated spider which bit him and the radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Spider-Man, granting him superhuman abilities and numerous arachnid-like abilities. **'Spider Sense: 'Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of nearing danger, acute danger, potential danger, immediate danger, potential immediate danger, impending danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation inside within his brain, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most of any injuries unless he cognitively override his automatic reflexes. It is a simultaneus clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense can also create a general response on the order of several seconds: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation, he can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directly randomly. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider sense imminent and threatening the danger is and the danger is coming from and how to avoid it, the stronger the tingling and Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates an advantage that his spider sense provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered. **'Superhuman Strength: 'Spider-Man possesses the proportional strength of a spider, allowing him to have significantly greater strength than that of ordinary humans, making it impossible for any human to overpower him, however with enough force, Spider-Man can be harmed by objects and weapons. Spider-Man's punches and kicks can send humans flying and he can even stop a train with his strength, however the strain will injure him. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most automobiles with ease. His strength also extends to his legs, enabling him the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. ***'Superhuman Jumping and Leaping: 'Spider-Man can jump much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next, and enabling him the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single jump and Spider-Man is also able to leap from one building over a street to the next. **'Superhuman Speed: 'Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is fast as any accelerating automobile on foot, but prefers to travel by webs, Spider-Man is too fast for the normal human eyesight to follow. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility: 'Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily coordination are all limitless superhuman. With this ability, he is able to perform physical acrobatic and gymnastic abilities tha are similar to that of a spider. **'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Spider-Man's reflexes are enhanced and greater than a normal human. In a combination with his spider-sense, his reflexes allow him to dodge at any attack and even gunfire, when he is far away. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else and he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He was capable of sustaining a fall onto a car, breaking the windshield without injury or discomfort. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Due to his increased metabolism, Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of. He can also rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that a normal human cannot heal from. It also repaired his eyesight. **'Organic Webbing Generation: 'Spider-Man can generate and shoot extremely strong web-like fluid from his wrists. **'Wall-Crawling: 'Spider-Man can mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on surfaces he touches, allowing him to stick to any surface. He has conscious control over this ability. **'Enhanced Immune System: 'Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. **'Superhuman Equilibrium: 'Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He can adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself virtually on any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Spider-Man is very intelligent, having an IQ north of 250. **'Expert Scientist: 'A brilliant scientific mind, Spider-Man possesses a doctorate in biochemistry as well as an expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. **'Expert Engineer: 'With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering, Spider-Man was able to use his amazing intellect to create many inventions including his suit. *'Master Acrobat: 'Thanks to his great strength and equillibrium, Spider-Man is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that will never be performed by even an Olympic athlete. *'Skilled Photographer: 'Spider-Man is a very skilled photographer and works as a reliable photographer. *'Indomitable Will: 'Spider-Man never backs down even against seemingly impossible odds. *'Expert Combatant: 'Spider-Man combines his superpowers with his scientifically adept and creative mind, so through time he became an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly compliments his abiliites. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Equipment *'Spider Suit: 'To hide his identity, Spider-Man wears a blue and red suit with a mask and a large black spider on the chest as his symbol, as well as web designs all over the red schemes. *'Utility Belt: 'A utility belt is integrated into the suit. *'Spider Drone: 'The spider emblem on the front of Spider-Man's suit can detach and act as a reconnaissance device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target for Spider-Man to follow. *'Spider-Signal: 'A powerful light emitted to announce his arrival to criminals and also has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: 'Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It would also not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat. When deprived of this power, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride: 'As a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. *'Anti-Venom's Proximity: '''Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood results in his powers slowly canceling out when Anti-Venom is too close to him. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: with great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man." *"You don't trust anyone, that's your problem." *"Because it's right." *"Go web! Fly, up, up, and away web! Shazaam! Go! Go! Go web go! Tally ho!" *"I missed the part where that's my problem." *"Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a little happy tale...if somebody told you I was just an average ordinary guy, not a care in the world...somebody lied." *"Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option." *"Nice to have a fan." *"That's all I have to give." *"Settle down, tough guy." *"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." *"Change? Yep. Big change." *"That's impossible." *"Spider-Man wasn't trying to attack the city, he was trying to save it. That's slander." *"I was in the neighborhood." *"I have a father, his name was Ben Parker." *"Some spiders change colors to blend into their environment. It's a defense mechanism." *"You have a knack for getting in trouble." *"No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay." *"Whatever it is, somebody has to stop it." *"I can't tell you everything; I mean, there's too much to tell." *"Am I supposed to have what I want?" *"I believe there's a hero in all of us that keeps us honest, noble and finally allows us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to be steady and give up the things we want the most. Even our dreams." *"Here's your change!" *"Sometimes, to do what's right, we have to be steady, and give up the things we want the most. Even our dreams." *"We sure showed him." *"I can't live your dreams anymore. I want a life of my own." *"Stings, doesn't it?" *"I'm done trying to convince you." *"Hate those things!" *"Jig's up, pal. I guess you haven't heard. I'm the sheriff around these parts." *"See ya, chump." *"Really? You seriously think I'm a cop? Cop in a skintight red and blue suit, you know, you, you...you got the mind of a true scholar, sir." *"You found my weakness, it's small knives!" *"It is kind of funny!" *"Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?" *"You know what it is I love about being Spider-Man? Everything!" *"What if something happens to you because of me?" *"Everyday, I wake up knowing, that the more people I try to save, the more enemies I will make. And it'll just be a matter of time, before I can take on a force I can't overcome." *"Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?" *"Whatever happened happened; it's just like my senses have been dialed to eleven." *"Holy shit!" *"Yeah, I'm done." *"I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months, and I read books, I build computers and yeah I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now." *"Thought you'd be more handsome in person." *"This is my chance to prove myself." *"Hey guys! The illegal weapons ferry deal was at 10:30. You missed it." *"This is really important to you." *"New Yorks. Queens. It's a rough borough, but, hey, it's home." *"This is the greatest day of my life." *"Yeah, a kid who can catch a bus with his bare hands!" *"That is awesome." *"I'm not old enough to drink." *"Dude, a gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah, they have a lair." *"Wow, they're in the middle of a heist! I could catch them all red-handed, this is awesome!" *"What the hell just happened?" *"Hey, I'm a hero, remember?" *"Immature, I know, but it felt so good." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Superhumans Category:Daily Bugle Staff